


Worst Idea Ever

by Eleanor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor/pseuds/Eleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell has grand plans for an upcoming holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of sillyness that popped into my head.

**Title:** Worst Idea Ever  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Characters:** Sam Carter, Cameron Mitchell  
 **Prompt:** 3 - 092 - Haunted  
 **Word Count:** 622  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Cameron Mitchell has grand plans for an upcoming holiday  
 **Author's Notes:** Just a little bit of sillyness that popped into my head.

"Come on, Sam, it'll be fun!"

Carter turned her head to look at Mitchell and narrowed her eyes as she shook her head. "No."

"You can't imagine it? The SGC turned into a huge haunted house for Halloween? It'd be awesome," he said, gesturing around.

Carter laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can imagine it. It's possibly one of the worst ideas you've ever had."

"It is not. It's not as bad as the time I insisted we cross that rickety bridge over that lake on P4X-092."

"Teal'c still hasn't forgiven you for the fact that he had to walk fifteen miles back to the stargate in soaking wet boots, you know."

"Well, I can guarantee that no one will have to walk anywhere in wet boots with this haunted house." He paused. "Almost guarantee, anyway. And besides, until you see all my plans, how do you know it's one of the worst ideas I've ever had?"

"I don't have to see your plans. I just know. I've had strange creatures leap out at me in the SGC before. I'd prefer to not do it again."

"But it's Halloween! It's festive!"

"I prefer my festivities outside of the mountain, thank you very much."

"Sam. I know you had a Christmas tree in your lab last year."

"It was a small tree!" she cried, defending herself. "And that's different."

"Oh yeah? How."

"Because it didn't jump out and scare people."

"That would have been a sweet tree if it did though."

"Cam," she said, giving him a look.

"Vala thinks it's a good idea."

Carter rubbed her temples. "That's one of the points of your argument? That Vala thinks it's a good idea? Have you thought this one through?"

"Yes. I have a whole map planned out," he replied, pulling a large piece of folded paper out of his pocket. "And role assignments for everyone too."

"Do you ever work?"

"I did this on my free time. Free. Time. You should try it out sometime. Perhaps by participating in my haunted house."

"Just who is going to attend this haunted house of yours?"

"Everyone! It'll be going on while we're all here at work."

Carter rolled her eyes for at least the tenth time during this ridiculous conversation. "Cam, do you listen to the words as they come out of your mouth?"

"What?"

"You're going to force everyone to work while they're stuck in a haunted house?"

"Well, there's no force involved. It'll be fun."

"I'm really doubting that. Have you run this by General Landry yet?"

"I think he thought I was joking."

"I can't imagine why."

"Don't you even want to know which role you're playing?" he asked, fluttering his plans in the air.

"Cameron, you are not turning the SGC into a haunted house. Why don't you turn your place into a haunted house? Scare the little kids when they come to trick-or-treat?"

"That's been done, Sam. I want to go bigger."

"Maybe you should go bigger for a different holiday. Put up a giant Christmas tree in the gateroom or something."

"Or," he said with glee, "We could have Haunted Thanksgiving! Lots of ghost pilgrims walking around. It'd be great!"

"Good Lord," Carter mumbled, face in her hands.

"You were going to be the crazy scientist running around with a chainsaw."

Sam stared at him in response. "What?" he finally asked. She just shook her head and walked away from him. "What?!" he called after her.


End file.
